food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiuniang
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = 厌川萃 |artist 2 = 厌川萃 |artist 3 = 厌川萃 |artist 4 = 厌川萃 |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Cold Rice Shrimp |pairs2 = |paired1 = Yellow Wine |paired2 = |fa1 = Rabbert |fa2 = Bulimia |recipe = Toffee Apple |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = Present |cn name = 酒酿圆子 |personality = Cowardly |height = 132cm / 4ft.3in. |likes1 = Cold Rice Shrimp |likes2 = Sake |likes3 = Yellow Wine |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Stephanie Komure |cvjp = Takada Yūki |cvcn = Zhan Jia (詹佳) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=I...I'm a little frightened but I'll do my best! |bio=A smart little girl who's not very good at making new friends. She always appears very shy and prefers to keep to herself. |food introduction=People like Jiuniang dumplings because of how dainty and cute they look. People get to enjoy the soft and sweet dumplings the moment the spoon enters the mouth. |power = 1028 |atk = 33 |def = 10 |hp = 331 |crit = 618 |critdmg = 481 |atkspd = 715 |acquire = * Summoning * Airship * Tip Shop |events = |normaltitle = Wine Blast |normal = Jiuniang flings Sweet Rice at all enemies, reducing Def and Atk Spd of the enemy target with the highest current Atk by 1 and 10 respectively for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Wine Bomb |energy = Jiuniang hurls massive amounts of Sweet Rice from above, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemy targets plus 158 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Wine Bomb |link = Jiuniang hurls massive amounts of Sweet Rice from above, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemy targets, plus 175 extra damage. |pair = Cold Rice Shrimp |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Ordering Expert |skill2 = The maximum number of Recipes that can be sold in the Restaurant's showcase is increased by 10. (+2 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |name = |contract = H-hello... |login = Master Attendant, welcome back~ |arena = Master attendant, over here~ Please sit~ |skill = I... I will make an extra effort! |ascend = This... this is to show that I have improved, right? |fatigue = I'm sorry... I can't help you... |recovering = Thank... Thank you... Let me rest please... |attack = When... when we go out, can I stay beside you? |ko = So... painful... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is done. |idle1 = Hey... Master Attendant, do you prefer your rice dumplings with or without stuffing? |idle2 = Please... Please don't stare at me... |interaction1 = Please... Please don't toy with me... |interaction2 = Master Attendant, you're so awesome, you have so many friends. |interaction3 = I-I'm a little scared ... but if it's for you, I will do my best! |intimacy1 = Master attendant... What are we doing? |intimacy2 = I am always really afraid of strangers. It's very difficult for me to communicate with others. Master attendant, I'm extremely grateful that you are willing to stay with me like this. |intimacy3 = I...I know I am still a small child... but I still want to help you. |pledge = Master... Master Attendant... what is this? I don't really understand... Hey, why do you seem so happy? |skin = Full Moon |skin quote = Do......do you like Osmanthus? I......I put some in the jiuniang, but......but, I don't know if it's good or not? |skin acquire = Team Up (Aizen) |skin 2 = Friend from the Start |skin quote 2 = Master Attendant, are you looking for me? Uh... Sometimes, it would be nice to go out walking with you together like this... Can we? |skin acquire 2 = New Year Makeover event. |notes = *Jiuniang is related to the Dōngzhì Festival (or Winter Solstice Festival), held on the 22nd solar term of the traditional Chinese calendar, and corresponding to late December to early January of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Tangyuan. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills